


La mélodie de ton âme

by Rumiisthebest



Series: Wolfstar Soulmates au [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Français | French, M/M, Music, wolfstar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumiisthebest/pseuds/Rumiisthebest
Summary: Soulmate au : ton âme soeur entends la musique que tu entendRemus, déscolarisé depuis son enfance, découvre et apprend a connaitre son âme soeur par la musique qu'il ou elle écouteFrench fanfic, but i'm gonna translate it in english because I know how painful it is to find something that you can't read,
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Soulmates au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660150
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	La mélodie de ton âme

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est ma première fic réellement aboutie, ou du moins assez pour que je la publie, aussi des fautes d'orthographe/grammaire risquent d'être dissimulées un peu partout, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait...  
> Bonne lecture !

Comme toujours, Remus fut capable de dire lorsque les cours s’arrêtèrent pour la personne qui était supposé être son âme soeur lorsqu’une mélodie commence a résonner dans sa tête, cette fois ci a un volume plutôt faible. Cette routine imposée lui faisait autant plaisir que peur, car l’idée que quelqu’un soit sensé être son âme soeur, la personne parfaite pour lui, quelque part dans le monde lui faisait peur, et cette musique résonnant dans son esprit lui confirmait cela chaque jour. Mais bien qu’il ai peur pour cette personne, qu’il la plaigne même, l’idée qu’il en ai une le faisait pleurer de joie et de tristesse mêlée, serrant son coeur, avant ou après une lune particulièrement dure. Il se demandait parfois si l’Univers lui avait destiné une âme soeur avant qu’il soit mordu, et que par ce fait il était condamné à avoir comme âme soeur une personne qui le rejetterais, ou si, au contraire, le fait qu’il ai été mordu ai changé la personne qui allait lui être destiné, mais dans ce cas, était-elle (ou était-il, il n’en avait a peu près rien a faire, et cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait découvert que quel que soit le genre de la personne il n’en aurait rein a faire) la personne réellement parfaite pour lui, étant un second choix dans un sens ? Ce genre de pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit sans qu’il ne puisse s’en défaire. 

Au final, il en appris beaucoup sur cette personne grâce a ces mélodies, comme sur ses habitudes, le fait que tous les soirs de semaine, a 17 heures, la musiques commencerait, parfois il se faisait réveiller par des mélodies a 6:30, ce qui lui apprit que contrairement a lui, son âme soeur était scolarisé.e, que des que les vacances d’été commençaient, les rares mélodies qu’il pouvait entendre étaient celle jouées par un pianiste relativement bon, mais a en juger par les fautes fréquentes, ou le fait que des morceaux étaient indéniablement en cours d’apprentissage, en plus de l’âge supposé de la personne, ce ne pouvait pas être un professionnel, et il pouvait même dire sans trop de risques que le ou la pianiste en question était très probablement son âme soeur elle même. Il avait énormément d’admiration pour elle par ce fait. Il appris aussi beaucoup de choses sur cette personne par les morceaux qui jouaient, pouvant même juger de son humeur, par le morceau ou le volume auquel il était joué. A plusieurs reprises, il se retrouva chez le disquaire de la grande ville la plus proche, demandant au vendeur quelle chanson cela pouvait être en lui donnant les paroles, et des qu’il avait assez d’argent pour acheter des vinyles, il en achetait, que ce soit (souvent peu de temps avant les vacances) les albums des titres qu’il entendait, ses préfères dans la playlist, comme Queen qu’il appris a grandement apprécié, ou plus récemment David Bowie, qu’il eut du mal a dégoter, que ce soit parce que les titres lui plaisait ou parce qu’il ai envie que son âme soeur, ou qu’elle soit, puisse écouter des titres qu’il ou elle appréciait, malgres son empêchement apparent. Quand il n’achetait pas ce genre d’albums, c’était ceux de grand jazz man, qu’il admirait et dont il pouvait écouter des passages en boucle, espérant ne pas trop déranger l’autre personne devant les écouter avec lui, qui avaient le pouvoir de le détendre, et qu’il écoutait alors très souvent dans la semaine précédant les pleines lunes. 

Cette routine resta en place jusqu’a l’âge ou il passa ses examens en candidat libre, ayant étudier chez lui tout le long de sa « scolarité », avant de partir pour Londres, ne trouvant pas de travail près de chez lui en Ecosse. Il trouva un job en tant que bibliothécaire, dans la bibliothèque d’une université privée, et il ne pensait pas pouvoir trouver mieux dans sa condition, le métier étant parfait pour lui, rat de bibliothèque, sans compter que la bibliothèque en question était la pus grande qu’il n’ait jamais vu, ses rayons étant immense et très, très nombreux. Il devait s’occuper, selon les jours, de la remises en place des livres dans les rayons lorsque les étudiants les rendaient, ou d’être a l’accueil, marquant dans les registres quel étudiant prenait quel livre et quel étudiant en rendait. Une petite radio diffusait de la musique dans l’accueil, ce fut aussi comme ça qu’il découvrit le concept même de la radio, n’en ayant pas chez lui. La musique faisait un bruit de fond agréable, pas trop fort, juste assez pour pouvoir l’entendre dans un rayon de dix mètres autours du bureau de la réception, mais pas au delà. Aussi, lorsque la musique résonna dans son esprit en plus du bruit de fond, créant une sensation qu’il ne pouvait décrire, il mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre : son âme soeur était près de lui. Il releva la tête, et c’est la qu’il le vit : un étudiant a l’air aussi perdu que lui, cherchant des yeux quelque chose, ou quelqu’un. Il avait de long cheveux noirs, une peau pale et des traits fins, presque altiers, qui juraient avec la veste en cuir qu’il arborait. Puis, il croisa son regard, et s’avance alors vers lui.  
« Mmmmh… Bonjour, excusez moi ? je, hum, ma question va vous sembler absurde, mais, entendez vous cette musique, comme, hum, en double ? »

**Author's Note:**

> La grande question est: est ce que je lui fait une suite ? Parce que si le fluff est ma raison de vivre, j'ai aussi peur de faire le chapitre de trop qui gâche un peu tout... Bah, je verrais bien


End file.
